Modern computing systems place high importance on system reliability, security, stability and availability. In many computing systems, and especially those involving virtualized computing environments wherein a large plurality of guest operating systems may use shared computer resources, system outages caused by updates to the host system can cause system outages on the guest operating systems. Such outages can adversely affect computing resource operators and the customers reliant on the virtualized operating systems. Because, in many implementations, a single host system supports multiple guest operating systems, and because a single computing environment may have many host systems, a service disruption to the host systems can adversely affect an unpredictably large number of guest systems. Additionally, as system complexity increases over time, so too does the need for more frequent reliability, security and stability updates to the computing resources, leading to ever increasing outages and a significantly impaired customer experience.